Touches
by CelestialEnchantress07
Summary: He was always touching her.  A collection of Jason/Trini drabbles.  Each chapter, ranging from 100 to 1500 words, can be read as a one-shot or a collective whole to form an overall story.  Happy ending despite heavy angst in-between!
1. Reciprocation

**Reciprocation**

He was always touching her.

A bear-hug here, a congratulatory pat there, feathery caresses across her cheeks when she was barely conscious after brutal battles, hi-fives as simple greetings between the halls, a hug from behind if he later joined their group of friends to see what the gossip was about, grasping hands in determination pre-battles, sparring in-between battles, brushing shoulders if sitting next to each other – always sitting so close, tucking strands of hair away in conversations when the wind billowed around them…always, always was he touching her.

She reeled in those moments and she constantly wondered whether he felt it too. Fire seemed to flow from his fingers into her body and she was set alight, bordering on ecstasy for the remainder of the day. But she couldn't appear too happy around the others, that would be too suspicious.

Naturally, she was always touching him too. She was glad that he initiated some of the physical contacts too so it would appear normal if she randomly hugged him when he teleported back to the Command Centre. Brushing back sweaty bands from his forehead after intense battles, staring imploringly into those chocolate eyes, she wished she could convey the feelings she held inside. _I'm so happy, Jason, I hope you are too._

Yet between all these touches, there was one kind that she hadn't received and she yearned for it more than receiving top grades and saving Angel Grove. She sacrificed a lot of herself – innocence, time, truth, friendships with other peers – just to be one of the Power Rangers.

All she wanted in return was a kiss.

….

_Ending Note:_I love Power Rangers, that's basically the most important thing you need to know. Secondly, I really want Jason and Trini together, hence why I started writing drabbles on them. The only thing that confuses me is the age of these characters (how old is Tommy in Dino Thunder?). In Season One, I thought they could be anywhere between sixteen to eighteen. I then believed each season represented each year, until they graduated in Turbo, which could indicate that the Rangers are roughly fifteen in Season One. Hmm. So for the purpose of this story, the Rangers are sixteen in MMPR Season One, seventeen in MMPR Season Two and Three (it was a long year for them) and eighteen in Zeo and Turbo (an even longer year).

One thing I also found a bit confusing was what happened to Jason after Zeo and pre-Turbo movie and also, what was he doing in Turbo? Did he just…quit school or return to Switzerland? I want to write a canon fic but without these details, I might be slightly incorrect. Granted, I don't remember what happened during Turbo (I was like seven years old) so I apologise if the answers were presented in that series but I did read Wikipedia before starting this fic!

Thank-you for reading this chapter! Any feedback is welcome!


	2. Decipherment

**Decipherment**

His eyes were usually unreadable except for the times when fear, panic, anger or apprehension marred it regarding Power Ranger dilemmas. Even the amusement that graced his eyes when Bulk and Skull or some other mishap made his companions laugh, she wondered if he was actually portraying his inner emotions. As Power Rangers, they had learnt early how to mask their emotions and telling lies became second nature; as if manipulating the story was justifiable if protecting one's own identity.

Could he use the same skills of deceit on his friends?

She'd seen anger flare in those beautiful eyes but she had never seen it directed at her before. Her mouth dried and her chest constricted as he headed closer to where she was currently frozen at Angel Grove Park. Why did he look angry? How could he be angry at her? Especially since she was the one who normally took away his pain.

'Were you going to tell me?' he demanded when he was within speaking distance.

'Tell you what?' she replied, confused and on the edge of panic. Perhaps he was under Zedd's spell and that was the reason why his actions were out of the norm. That thought was more comforting than believing he was angry at her when he was sane.

'The Peace Conference,' he snapped. He ran a shaky hand through his hair making it stand on ends. She resisted the urge to reach over and stroke it back down; she couldn't guarantee he wouldn't brush her hand off. He could be quite rash when agitated.

But then again, they were always touching. She had to touch him.

Sighing, she reached over to grab him squarely on the shoulders. He glared down at her forcing her to ignore the growing ache in her chest but at least he didn't shake her off. She squeezed those sturdy shoulders and stared back unflinchingly despite her churning emotions inside.

'Jason, listen. I only applied, I don't even know if I'll get accepted. If I did, I will tell all of you. I didn't want to say anything in case you all get worked up and think I'm purposely leaving you guys,' she explained. She wanted to add: _Judging from your reaction, I'm glad._ But should she dwell on his reaction? Perhaps it wasn't because he thought she was leaving; it was unlikely he was concerned about _that_.

Jason snorted and shook his shoulders free. She swallowed as she watched him run another hand through his hair and avoided her gaze. She could see the tightness in his jaw and she knew he was barely holding his fury in check.

'If you get accepted? Gosh Trini, if someone was the epitome of peace, it's _you_. Of course you'll get accepted. What will happen to the Power Rangers then, huh? Do you think we'll be able to fend off Zedd with just five? No, wait. _Four_, since you told Zack and under your influence, he also gave it a shot. As if applying yourself wasn't enough, you had to drag him too?'

'Jase – ' she started hurriedly but was cut off when he whirled around and faced her. The anger had vanished from his face and was replaced by his neutral expression – the one that was unreadable.

'So I applied too. Tommy's leader so he'll be able to look after the team and I already told Zordon, just in case,' he finished. He gave a feeble smile, reminding her of a small child and appearing cuter than usual. 'I hope you don't mind. I mean, if you didn't tell me about it because you think I have nothing to offer…'

'Shh,' she replied, her heart welling. All this time, she had weighed the possibility of getting accepted and leaving him behind. _Them_ behind, she corrected as an afterthought as she reflected on her friends. It was unbearable and she never expanded that prospect. But now, there was a possibility that _he'd_ be there with her too.

She smiled sunnily up at him, closed the distance between them, and wounded her arms around him. She felt his body melt with hers as he wrapped one arm around her waist and stroked her hair softly with the other.

'Nothing would make me happier if you were there too,' she murmured into his chest. 'I was afraid of telling you because then it'll become too real.'

She would never confess the gnawing feeling of dread she constantly pushed aside believing he might support her application. Even if he praised at her actions, it would be shadowed by the thought that he'd be more or less content if she left the country.

After a 'friendly' hug would be considered too long given their current positions, he loosened his arms and she regrettably pulled away.

His trademark unreadable expression had once again returned and replaced the brief serene one.

'So…have you told Richie?'

Richie?

She frowned at him with puzzlement.

'No,' she replied. His tone had been too nonchalant that it raised more suspicion.

'Oh,' he said in the same slightly too nonchalant manner. He wasn't staring into her eyes either. 'Shouldn't you tell your boyfriend?'

She couldn't help herself; she burst into laughter. The thought of Richie as her boyfriend was hysterical. There was no way that would ever happen in reality, in fiction perhaps!

Glancing at Jason's bewildered expression, she sobered up.

'He's not my boyfriend.'

His expression morphed into confusion.

'But aren't you always going on dates with him? I could've sworn I heard you two had a study date and…a movie once?'

Confusion was one of the most adorable expressions on his face but he tended to let his imagination run wild. She was also not one of those people (ahem, Zack) who liked to torture him and make him reach the worst possible conclusions. She _certainly_ didn't want that in this scenario.

'That doesn't mean anything. You and I do the same thing.'

To her, the implication hung thick in the air. If what she did with Richie on 'dates' were considered boyfriend-girlfriend things, what did that leave her and Jason? They did the same things. And more.

However, he didn't seem to notice and a frown now graced his face as if he was trying to comprehend a difficult puzzle.

'You seem rather…flustered around him.' It was a slight mumble but she heard the comment regardless. He also appeared a little red himself yet it was getting dark so she couldn't be certain.

Flustered around Richie? Tommy's Saba, she was! She was only nice towards the cute new student. Around Jason, her graciousness fell and she always had to worry about little things like her hair, her words, her responses. Especially around those touches. If he thought she was flustered around Richie, what was she around _him_? A brainless Putty?

So to cover up her sudden uneasiness and realising she was always more than just a little bit flustered around Jason, she laughed it off.

'Are you trying to find reasons for me to like him? Why?'

His reply was only a fraction shorter than normal.

'Oh, I just thought you fancied him. My mistake. I didn't think it was appropriate to hug you like that if you had a boyfriend.'

She couldn't help but snort, reverting to playfulness to work out the misunderstanding rather than seriousness. Yet, reflecting back on that hug, it was a rather delectable embrace…

'What? Friends can't hug? Well, I'm sure you would hug the others in the same way. Tommy's hair is getting rather long.'

She tried to keep a straight face but the horror on his face, imagining stroking Tommy's hair in a similar fashion, was too much. She burst into another round of laughter.

'Trini Kwan!' he mock-snarled. 'Don't you dare – '

He left the threat hanging as he dashed over to her, no doubt to stop her laughter. She squealed and tried to duck, but given she had been laughing so her reflexes were slowed and they were standing rather close anyway, he caught her. Wrapping an around her from behind, he playfully gave her a noogie; a softer version of a guy's headlock.

'Jason! Let me go, you're ruining my hair!' she laughed but secretly, she would prefer it if he tightened his hold.

'Sheesh, you deserve a lot worse for suggesting something so vile,' Jason replied and she heard the smile in his voice.

He stopped playing with her hair, smoothing down the unruly ones from his actions, but kept one arm around her shoulder as he moved into step beside her.

Together, they strolled down the park, the early signs of a sunset painting the horizon. Their cheerfulness and openness with one another still lingered between them that Trini couldn't help smiling. For once, everything felt perfect.

...

Ending Note: I want to thank every single person who has reviewed any everyone else who has read these chapters! It is always encouraging to see people support your work and makes writing a whole lot more fulfilling! Thanks again!


	3. Comfort

**Comfort**

It was expected that Trini would end up between Zack and Jason on the plane. Planes had rather close seating and paying the extra cash wasn't worth it. So they all agreed that Trini would sit in the middle, as her petite frame provided more room for the boys.

What she didn't expect was waking up to find herself snuggled up comfortably against Jason. She sighed contently and yearned to snuggle deeper, but she didn't want to wake him. She could tell by the steady rise of his chest (which happened to be her pillow) that he was sound asleep.

That was fine by her. She couldn't remember the last time he had held her for so long, or if he ever did. So instead, she reaped in his presence and etched in her memory the simple idea of being in his arms. Zack was on her left, next to the window, so she was drawn into Jason's chest by Jason's left arm. The arm was warm, strong and provided a sense of belonging. His cheek was rested on the crown of her head, and tingles went through her body when he unconsciously nuzzled it.

She wondered if he'd still hold her when he woke up. She hoped so, but she doubted it. It would look rather suspicious…considering they weren't a couple.

Trini sneaked a look at Zack from the corner of her eye. His head rested against the window, bobbing every few seconds, but he was asleep. He was also completely oblivious to how the person next to him was being a bit too chummy with his friend; all cuddled up against a sleeping Jason like that.

Jason shifted, and Trini, trying to inconspicuously give him more room, moved her arm. Instead of giving him space, she accidentally jabbed it into Jason's hip, and hitting the solid bone had her yelping in pain. Jason jolted too, and Trini suppressed a sigh, knowing he was awake.

She prepared herself for the loss of heat, but instead she felt Jason run his hand slowly down her hair. She wondered if he would think anything of it if she sidled closer.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Jason whispered. Secretly, she loved his deep, husky voice, but when he whispered, it was incredibly alluring.

"Not at all," she replied. "I think I woke you...sorry."

Jason yawned and stretched, temporarily retracting his hand from her arm. Thankfully, he returned his arm around her and ran his fingertips up and down, almost absentmindedly. In contrast, Trini was very aware of each and every action. She wondered if this young man would be the one to finally undo her zen.

"I think I slept too long, anyway," he continued to whisper. She could feel it just barely brush against her ear. She wondered if he noticed her shiver.

"You cold?" Apparently he did, and had mistaken it for being cold. Ever the knight, he pulled her much closer that it was becoming a little too hot and a little too hard to breathe...though obviously endurable. This was nothing – in fact, rather appealing – compared to other difficult circumstances such as fighting Zedd's monsters.

"Thanks," Trini smiled, though he'd never know the thanks was for an entirely different reason.

The two of them didn't speak for awhile, just fall into a comfortable, whimsical silence. He never ceased running those fingertips down her bare arm, though.

They didn't feel the need to speak, but Trini sensed his trouble when he lapsed into a sad silence. And she, ever the comforter, was always there for him.

"What's wrong? Are you regretting leaving the Rangers?" she asked. She had learnt from many experiences that she had a skill for detecting what was bothering someone. It turned out to be more effective to ask the question rather than to find a round-about way to reach it. Always deal with the nasty stuff first, because it could only get better after that.

"No…I…yeah, kind of. But not really regret, I'm mostly just sad. I know they'll be fine, but it feels like a part of me is just…gone," he sighed.

"Do you want to go back?" Always, always ask the worst questions first. Didn't matter if he said yes and wanted to go back and leave her; she'd deal with that after.

"No!" His response was so quick and exuberant that Trini naturally turned to look at him, so she could scrutinize his expression as an attempt to understand his answer. But turning around was a mistake. His face was way too close and her eyes were completely level with his lips. She immediately turned back around, scowling at herself as her neck strained from the speedy movement.

He loosened his grip on her, but Trini could feel herself burning. She had long before confirmed she was falling for one of her closest friends, but, ever since that discovery, she had been mentally breaking down. She feared that he would discover these feelings, discover how she was acting different, and be disgusted. She couldn't lose the person most important o her.

"It's more along the lines of not knowing my future. I never expected to meet Zor – Z," Jason corrected. Outside the Command Centre, they always had to ensure they were speaking in code. "Actually, I expected it almost as much as I didn't expect to go to a Peace Conference! I just don't know where I'm heading, and…well, it's a bit unsettling, I guess. Suddenly, I'm growing up so fast and there are so many responsibilities…"

"Hey," she said comfortingly. As her right side was practically squashed against the sturdy ex-Ranger, she shifted so she could rest her free hand on his arm. It also ensured his lips weren't so close to hers. When he avoided her gaze, she gently tugged his chin in her direction, forcing those chocolate eyes to meet hers. "You are bold and responsible, not to mention a whole lot of other attributes that made Z elect you as leader. He, and every one of us, knows that no matter what situation you are thrown in, you'll be able to handle it. It's true that our future is shaping around us, but, from what you've been through, you're a whole lot mature than a regular person at your age. No one knows what the future will bring, but I know that you will be fine. If you don't like something, you can always change it."

During her speech, Jason's eyes slowly melted and his jaw kept clenching; she felt the movement as she lightly held his chin in her hand. Without breaking eye contact, she slowly removed her left hand, suddenly very aware of how his warm body was pressing against her, and how his chest seemed to move faster.

"Trini, I –"

Whatever he was about to say was never discovered, as a loud bump to Trini's left made the two jump apart. Trini turned to her side and saw that Zack had bumped his head painfully against the plane's wall.

"Ow!" Zack grumbled as he woke up with a start. "When is this flight going to end?"

To Trini, the flight could go on forever for all she cared. She rolled her eyes at Zack's outburst, and Jason returned the gesture with a smirk. She hoped he would hold her again, though the plane wouldn't be too cold if he didn't stop looking at her like that.

He never did, and both of them never fell back asleep.

…

Ending Note: I greatly appreciate all the reviews and response I'm getting from this story – it makes me so, so happy! Also, a MASSIVE thanks to _Little Miss English Nerd_ for being my Beta despite have little knowledge of Power Rangers! :)


	4. Saviour

**Saviour**

She hated formal dances. It wasn't exactly the dancing, or the dress-up that irritated her, but the potential partner.

Back in Angel Grove, they had the usual, typical school dances but none of them required formal attire. That was for the elder students, and Trini had been a sophomore.

Now, as a junior in Switzerland, her new school thought it was wise to conduct a Winter Ball to welcome all the students from the various schools; an event not too different from a Debutante. As if the event itself didn't have Trini feel nauseated, it was also compulsory (after all, there wasn't much to do in a rather isolated school and the harsh winter time in Switzerland), and the girl was expected to ask the boy.

There was only one boy she wanted to ask but she wasn't sure if she had the courage. It was already daunting enough, envisioning uttering the question but what would she do if he said no? She'd rather face a million Goldars.

The object of her affections was currently sitting opposite her as they ate their lunch in a rather awkward silence. She wasn't sure why it was awkward, but she felt the atmosphere pressing against her and she was certain the keen-eyed former Ranger noticed it too.

She nearly choked on the tea she was delicately sipping when a too-bleached blonde landed herself practically on his lap. Jason himself looked startled and a little flustered as he edged away.

Trini arched her eyebrows, wondering if he was acquainted with the Barbie doll and felt distaste if this was the kind of girl he pined after. The Barbie was probably one of the many girls who wanted Jason's hand for the dance (Trini had heard numerous gossips between the girls, not to mention some of those who asked for her opinion on her "friend"), but if Barbie had already asked him and he'd said yes…Well, Zedd and Rita taking over the world seemed more logical.

'I just heard the most delicious piece of news,' Barbie chirped. She had a faint Southern accent and Trini found her voice a little too shrill. Though the cause of her wince was due to many other reasons. 'The two of you come from Angel Grove, home of the _Power Rangers_!'

Both Trini and Jason stiffened, ever alarmed at the possibility of the Rangers' identities being discovered. She felt Jason give her the slightest nudge with his foot as if to get her to do something because oh, she was supposedly able to confront difficulties with a poker face.

'Where'd you hear that?' Trini asked airily, feigning disinterest.

'Oh,' Barbie wrinkled her nose. 'My friend's father is a director on the school board. She was going through the files and it had where all the students were from. So tell me…'

She leaned rather close to Jason, and Trini fought the urge to kick the inflated doll from under the table. Jason looked rather uncomfortable and was slowly shifting away.

'What are the Power Rangers like?' Barbie whispered excitedly.

Jason shot Trini a panicked look, just to let her know that this situation was far from pleasant, but Trini knew that as a natural-born leader, he could handle it fine on his own. Though she preferred pouring tea over Blondie's hair to stop her from inquiring more about their "private" lives.

'I haven't met them, just heard of them,' he replied, familiar with the same questions others asked.

'Hmm,' Blondie pouted. She focussed her attention to Trini instead, and Trini tried to change her features from sour to neutral. She failed. 'Have you met them?'

'No,' she answered stiffly. Seeing as the blonde was still sitting too close to Jason, she added, 'Jason has frequently rescued me from those monsters before the Rangers ever showed up.'

Jason chuckled and gave her a knowing grin; a joke only the two of them (and other Rangers, if they were present) would understand.

Unfortunately, that seemed to refuel Barbie's interest in him.

'Oh, I knew there was something about you! Not only handsome and smart, but also brave! Would you like to accompany me to the Debutante?' Barbie cooed, batting thick mascara eyelashes up at him.

'Uh,' Jason uttered uncomfortably. Trini was too furious to speak and was glaring at the girl with hate. 'I already have a partner.'

Trini stiffened and decided to withhold some of the hate she was pouring into the Barbie for Jason's so-called date. She wondered who it was. Some exotic dancer from one of the tropical islands? Or did he prefer those delicate pale ballerinas? Who. _Was_. She.

'Who?' Barbie asked the question that was slamming painfully in Trini's head.

'Trini,' said Jason. Raising her head, she looked up at him, hoping the coldness in her body wasn't reflected in her eyes.

It didn't matter anyway. Staring into those warm brown eyes practically made her heat up. Yet currently, those charcoal eyes seemed to burn into her, erasing all other thoughts but the simple perfection of Jason Lee Scott in front of her.

'Trini?'

Barbie's shrill, incredulous voice had her snapping out of her daze. Glaring at the blonde for breaking the connection, she snapped, 'What?'

'Sheesh, don't need to act so snobbish just because your Jason's date,' the blonde sniffed waspishly. Flicking her tuff of bleached hair, she stood up and stormed off.

That was when it dawned to her. Jason hadn't called her name to get her attention. He was stating that he was going with her. Oh. _Oh_.

'Trini?' That's how his voice sounded when he was trying to get her attention. Soft and slightly uncertain, as if he wasn't sure whether he was disrupting her thoughts. Most of them circled around him anyway, and she much preferred spending time with him rather than fantasising over something that would even make Kimberly gag.

But when he had answered Barbie, his voice had been strong and passionate. Certain.

'Trini?' His voice sounded slightly worried this time, and that's when she realised she hadn't replied when he called her name.

Realising Jason had somewhat indirectly asked her to the dance, she beamed at him. It wasn't as if he could mean anything else. She was a smart girl; she deduced the implication. Even if it was a few minutes behind.

'That was surprisingly,' she stated.

His dark eyebrows drew together in the middle and Trini fought a sudden urge to smooth it with her fingers.

'You're not upset, are you?' he asked. Softly. Uncertainly. 'I practically took away your honour of choosing. Then again, I don't think Lorraine would realise if we didn't go together for the Winter Ball.'

Was Lorraine her name? Harpie suited her much better.

'I don't mind,' she replied, yet his brows were still in the same position. Dread then washed over her. 'Are you upset? I can imagine going with Lorraine would be rather unpleasant and I was conveniently here but like you said, I don't think she'll notice if we had different partners.'

His eyebrows rose with incredulity.

'As if I'd be upset! I'd be honoured to go with you,' he grinned.

She grinned back feeling a bubble of warmth exploding all over the tiny flickers of anxiety within her body.

'Awesome, glad I could be convenient,' she teased.

He released a sound somewhere between a snort and a chuckle.

'Oh please, like all the times I saved you before the Rangers showed up didn't mean anything.'

She willed herself to believe that his sentence "didn't mean anything". That there were no hidden meanings.

'Hey! I can look after myself quite fine, thank-you.'

He smirked mischievously back. Despite how endearing he looked, it was just as cute when she teased him. It made her rightfully arrogant, when she realised she could make _him_ blush.

She narrowed her eyes and extended her arm on the table.

'Arm wrestle?' she challenged.

Even though Jason was practically composed from head to toe of muscle, he had never beaten her in an arm wrestle. Mind over matter, her father had taught. Jason always took his loss graciously yet she could detect the awe he felt; that someone petite could best him.

'Game on,' he confirmed grabbing her hand tightly in his.

Despite the ferocity in the grasp, there was only tenderness when their eyes locked. That small silent communication with their eyes was so peaceful and beautiful that Trini felt like she could grow wings and fly away.

…

Ending Note: Reviews make me VERY happy; thanks to everyone who have read these chapters and sent such nice messages. As a 'mini' spoiler, this theme of 'Winter Ball' is going to carry out for the following two chapters. I hope you all enjoy it! XD


	5. Beguilement

**Beguilement**

For once, she missed her best female friend more than normal. Kimberly Hart would ensure that she wouldn't leave her dorm less than anything but perfect. Dressed for the Winter Ball, Trini still felt a little queasy as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She'd been staring for fifteen minutes.

She was dressed in an A-line dress, where the top was curved in the shape of hearts. It then flowed gently down her slender form and the three-layered dress ensured that each twirl she did made the layers dance like waves. She had decided to wear make-up on this occasion; giving herself a soft blush and painted her lips a light pink. She dabbed on some eyeliner and mascara, which emphasised her exotic beauty. Her long hair was twisted in an elegant bun with a tiara holding it in place, as other girls claimed that tiaras were in season. As Trini didn't like the idea of wearing jewellery over the white gloves, she only adorned a pair of large oval hoops.

The girl in the mirror looked too pale and Trini wondered what Jason would think.

She jumped as her phone suddenly rang from her desk. She wondered who would be calling at such a time when the Winter Ball was about to commence. She tried to ignore the sinking feeling that Jason had called to cancel.

She realised it was a number from Angel Grove, which didn't help the feeling of despair. Perhaps the Rangers were in trouble and needed help! No, they all didn't part with their communicators and Zordon had stated that if there was an emergency, he would contact them through the communication device. Could it be her family calling, then?

'Hello?' Trini practically yelped into the phone.

'Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?'

Kimberly's soothing voice floated from the receiver, instantly relaxing the strains in her shoulders. It couldn't be that bad if it was her best friend calling; Kimberly often called for a social chat. Yet…a quick glance at the time indicated that it was half past eight in Angel Grove.

'Why aren't you in school?' Trini asked suspiciously. There, classes started at nine, though Kimberly was often late to class as she needed plenty of time to fix her appearance.

'I am!' Kim said defensively, though Trini wasn't sure she trusted her words. 'I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I slept in because Tommy came over and then it was late before we knew it! Oh, Trini, I'm so excited for you!'

Trini stared puzzlingly at the phone.

'Why?'

'You're Debutante's with Jason, how could I not give a few words before you went on it! I _knew_ you'd be with him and oh, Trini! I'm just ECSTATIC for you! I wish I could be there, you have to show me photos, okay?'

Trini was speechless. She wasn't sure she could handle all of Kim's enthusiasm when she was in a near panic. When she found her voice, she interrupted Kim's gushing and said, 'It's not a Debutante, it's just the Winter Ball.'

Kimberly giggled.

'It's practically the same thing; all dressed in white! I loved the dress; I'm so glad you emailed me the photo. Those sequins on your corset are simply breathtaking. Jason's going to fall in love with you.'

'Kim! Jason and I are just _friends_,' she protested, despite how she wished the words she spoke were untrue.

'Uh-huh,' her best friend replied, unconvinced. 'I don't know how long it'll take for me to convince you, but everyone else can see it. Jason simply gushes about you in his letters; I can practically see you blush when you mention him, not to mention what Zack tells me in his letters.'

'Why that little – ' Trini growled, imaging the consequences Zack will get once she faced him.

Kimberly giggled once again at the response before enthusing on.

'Okay, so remember girl rule one, okay? _He's_ the one who has to make the move. If he doesn't, I'll eat his T-rex for lunch. You know, if he does anything that displeases you, let me know, _straight away_. After all, it's _your_ Debutante, Trini! Super exciting! Also, if you – '

Kimbery's chatter was drowned by a knock on her door and Jason's unmistakable voice was heard.

'Trini, you ready?'

The panic was increasing ten-fold and her heart had never beaten so fast. Not when confronting all those monsters or when facing something on a high plane. This was another type of fear.

Seeking courage, Trini said into the phone, 'Hey, I got to go.'

Kimberly had been speaking non-stop yet somehow heard that interruption.

'Oh! Is Jason here already? Darn, I wished I called earlier but I was so busy! Let me speak to him!'

'No!' Trini protested, horrified. The idea of what Kimberly could say to him (where allusions may or may not be true) had Trini reddening that there was no need for blush.

'Give me the phone!' Kimberly demanded. 'Or else I'd just use the communicator.'

Trini sighed, dejected. Kimberly always got her way.

'Fine,' Trini swallowed and she opened the door.

When her eyes landed on him, her heart suddenly stilled unlike the frantic beating moments before. If she hadn't been grasping the phone tightly in her hand, she was sure she would've dropped that too.

Jason Lee Scott had never appeared so handsome. The males had to dress in a long-sleeved white top and a red vest (Jason had a fetish for red and he did look remarkable in it) with a black jacket and a red handkerchief in the suit pocket. As the only thing he could change was his hair, he had styled his hair so that it stood up in messy, yet delicious, spikes.

It wasn't until Kimberly started screaming through the phone that they realised they had been staring at each other, completely oblivious to the world.

'TRINI, IF YOU HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME, THAT IS WORSE THAN HANGING UP! I'M CALLING JASON!' Kimberly raged through the phone.

Startled, they looked at the phone in Trini's hand before back at each other. Finally breaking away from the trance, Jason's eyes twinkled.

'Hi,' he mouthed. Trini was sure it was in case Kimberly overheard. As much as Kimberly was a great friend of theirs, sometimes her exuberance was too much. 'You look beautiful.'

Trini thanked her lucky stars that she was already flushed before she opened the door because that comment made her warm up.

'Thank-you,' she mouthed back. 'You look dashing.'

Jason grinned back wolfishly, but the beep of being hanged up ruined the moment. Instead, Jason's communicator went off under his sleeve.

He sighed, but amusement gleamed in his eyes.

'Should I ignore it?' he suggested.

Trini pretended to playfully think it over even though she knew what the best option was.

'Agitating Kimberly can be rather fun at times. However, if we don't answer her now, she might bug us for the rest of the night.'

Jason nodded his head firmly.

'We definitely don't want that.'

He answered the next beep from the communicator (they both had surveyed their surroundings beforehand, of course).

'Kim, right?' Jason asked into his watch.

'Of course it's Kim,' she fumed back. 'Who else would it be? Scorpina? Now, Trini's not answering – '

Jason cut her off, both of them knowing it was difficult to stop Kimberly when she started a rant.

'Now, Kimberly,' he said soothingly. 'Trini and I are going to the Winter Ball, and I'm going to ensure that both of us are going to have a splendid time. There's nothing to worry about. We'll appreciate it if you refrain from contacting us throughout this; it's a bit awkward when your watch suddenly beeps at random times. We'll tell you about it later. Promise.'

Without waiting for Kimbery's reply, he cut the communication.

His words washed over Trini, quickly lullying her back into the trance. _He was going to ensure they have a splendid time_.

'Are you ready?' he murmured, extending out an arm. His eyes had melted again, making it difficult to concentrate on anything else but his welcoming aura.

No, she wasn't ready. She never will be. But she would do anything to stay with him.

She took his arm, gave it a quick squeeze, and grinned up at him.

'Let's put Kim and Tommy to shame.'

Jason chuckled as he led the way out of the dorms and to the awaiting ceremony. She wondered if he knew the other implications in her comment. It was more than just the two of them will make use of their time, so that the extravagant Kimberly and her prince would be jealous.

No, Trini believed that if Jason and Trini were to become a couple, they would be just as grand as Kimberly and Tommy. Perhaps even more.

…

Ending Note: Once again, reviews make me happy, that I can _almost_ live without Power Rangers. I included this chapter, as I wanted to show how Trini has strong links to home, and not just head-over-heels for Jason haha. Hope you liked it!


	6. Glamour

**Glamour**

After being prone to many surprise attacks by other-worldly monsters, Trini found little that surprised her. However, she had to admit the opulence of the Winter Ball surpassed her expectations.

The Ball took place in a large stadium next to their school. The stadium usually catered for host community services but today it transformed to resemble the interior of a castle. Gold and silver drapes hung prettily from the ceilings and the seating surrounding the centre stage were simple yet elegant. Small silver confetti sprinkled the centre stage and there was a golden booth on the side, where Trini supposed the MC and other important guests would sit.

After Jason's hired car dropped them off, he had placed his hand on the small of her back, and Trini was very aware of the small pressure he applied. Due to her low-cut dress, his bare hand on her skin made her tingle endlessly. After seeing all the other couples scramble to their designated area, Jason moved that hand to her waist and tightened his hand possessively.

'Do we have to part?' he murmured. She didn't like the thought of them separated either, though it would only be near the start while the girls debut.

'It'll be quick,' Trini assured, though she reaped in his displeasure of parting.

Jason clucked his tongue in disapproval.

'Your last name is Kwan, do you know how many girls I have to watch before it's your turn?'

She swallowed, realising how many beautiful girls would descend before him. What if he fell heads-over-suit for one of those girls?

'Are you complaining that you'll be watching all these beautiful girls?' Trini asked, a little too haughtily than she preferred. She was glad he couldn't see her face because she was sure she looked venomous.

Jason gave her a quick squeeze, easing her spike of annoyance.

'I only want to watch you,' he whispered.

It was only a comment yet it erased all her dark thoughts and placed a smile on her lips. Jason was an honest guy (disregarding covering up their Ranger responsibilities), so that meant he had no interest in the other girls. Well, yet.

But…what was the reason why he only had eyes for her?

She turned to face him, regretting how he had to remove his hand for her to do so. But attempting to read his feelings was a lot easier when staring into his face. Despite how that could also be distracting.

When their eyes met, he smiled gently down at her and slowly raised a hand to trace her cheek. Her eyes fluttered at the gesture but the sight of him was always empowering.

'Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?' he wondered as he gently smoothed circles on her skin.

Once. But she would never tire of him hearing it.

'Yes!' she smiled. Before the moment could become too tender for what she was prepared for, she teased, 'Are you implying I'm not beautiful all the other time?'

Jason tsked and clucked her chin with the hand that was previously painting patterns on her cheeks.

'You're always beautiful and you know it. You just wanted me to say it.'

Trini gaped at him, stunned at his boldness and how…very correct he was. It made her blush at the immodest comment, but she was certain that her flush was also due to feeling self-conscious around him. He had all the traits she admired, and she hoped that one day she could also be as brave, as altruistic, as quirky, as confident, as…beautiful.

Before she could respond, Zack had wandered up to them with his pretty date, Yolande.

'Hey, Hollywood glamour,' Zack greeted with a low whistle.

Jason rolled his eyes and Trini fought the urge to bury her face in his shoulder to hide the growing red flush.

'You look beautiful,' Trini complimented Yolande.

The stunning Sri Lankan smiled.

'Thank-you, Trini. You look stunning yourself.'

'Hey, you ladies better go over there,' Zack motioned. 'Ms. Berlitz is shooting me evils as if it's my fault I'm flocked by such beautiful women.'

This time, Trini and Yolande rolled their eyes at each other. She was brought out of her amusement when Jason gently squeezed her.

'Go,' he murmured into her ear. 'I'll be waiting.'

With him holding her tightly and his husky voice whispering into her ear, it was a wonder why she didn't melt.

'Go amuse Ms. Berlitz,' she teased.

'Don't get jealous,' he chuckled.

If the teacher wasn't greying and round, she would be.

'Oh, we better hurry, Trini,' Yolande said worriedly. 'I think Ms. Berlitz is now glaring at me.'

'Go,' Jason encouraged, pushing her gently in Yolande's direction. Trini felt the sudden slap of coldness without his embrace.

'See you guys later,' Trini said as she reluctantly walked away. The twinkle in Jason's eyes made it extremely difficult to walk away. Thankfully, Yolande linked her arms with Trini's and steered her to the flock of eager young girls.

'You and Jason look gorgeous together,' Yolande gushed when they were far away from the boys. 'I'm so glad you two are finally together!'

Trini faltered in her step and it had little to do with her heels.

'We're just friends,' she corrected despite how much she wished those words were true.

'Sure,' Yolande replied. 'That's what they all say before they hang off each other's arm. No-one looks at each other like that if they're _just friends_.'

'We are though!' Trini insisted, flushing. If her feelings for Jason were that obvious, wouldn't he notice it too? As the former leader of the Power Rangers, he wasn't dense. She started to panic and didn't realise she had Yolande's arm in a death-grip until she yelped.

'Ow,' the Sri Lankan mock-growled. 'Just because Jason can stand that much intensity, doesn't mean petite lil' me can!'

'I'm so sorry!' Trini gasped, horrified at her actions. 'I'm just – I, I'm sorry Yolande.'

Yolande's eyes softened.

'No foul, Kwan,' she smiled. 'You can barely notice bruises with my skin tone anyway. I just want you to know that despite how much you and Jason decline it, everyone else sees it. You two like each other. It's not my position to question why you're both not doing anything about it but I believe you should.'

Trini stared back into her dark eyes helplessly. Yolande was fairly smart and she so, _so_ wanted to believe her words but what if she was wrong? What if Jason genuinely only saw her as a friend? Could she risk a one-sided confession and lose the friendship she had with him?

Yolande's eyebrows furrowed.

'Don't look at me like that, as if you're sceptical. After tonight, you'll know I'm right,' Yolande commented.

Before Trini could think of a decent reply, the teacher ordered them to get into line. It was in alphabetical order so the pair was separated as Yolande's surname began with C.

Despite how her last name ensured she'd be in the middle of the name call, Trini felt as though her call arrived too soon. She had replayed Yolande's words over and over until all she could think of was Jason.

She barely heard Ms. Berlitz announce her.

'Trini Kwan from Angel Grove. President of the Environmental Club and Co-Leader of the Defence for Women Club. Escorted by Jason Lee Scott from Angel Grove. Captain of the Football Club and Senior Sensei of Martial Arts.'

The all-familiar sensation of jelly legs was overpowering Trini as she descended the stairs. But once she stared into the blazing dark eyes awaiting her, she felt a strong course of energy surge through her. Taking bold, steady steps, she made her way over to him.

When she took his arm, she practically felt the electricity spark between them. She couldn't stop staring at him; it seemed as though he was practically more handsome than she remembered. She only looked away when he started to steer her to the allocated seats in fear that she may stumble.

They waited wordlessly for the remaining girls to descend. Yet she was still conscious of him, especially with his warm hand around her waist. Could he hear how furious her heart was beating?

When it came to the opening dance, the two practically glided across the floors. She couldn't look away from his penetrating gaze either. Her other senses were also on alert being held, oh so close, to him. He smelled irresistible; a rich cologne that reminded her of dark chocolate. He felt like hard muscles that rippled and tightened depending on their dance. The melodic music suited an epic romance and she could believe she was the female lead of a movie.

Oh, how she wanted to taste him too.

But that wasn't part of the dance. Nor was it part of their friendship code.

But dancing like that and the way he stared at her with molten eyes, she was willing to believe Yolande's words.

…..

Ending Note: Apologies for the slow update, life is catching up with me and keeping me busy. Once again, a massive thank-you goes to every single person who has read and reviewed! I read every single one, and each makes me smile. Just a heads-up for future chapters, the next few chapters will be quite angsty.


	7. Foreshadow

**Foreshadow**

Trini was at a loss of what to do. She had gone for an early run before class and returned only to find that her phone was littered with missed calls.

They were all from Kimberly. None of her left messages were coherent but Trini could've sworn that she heard "Tommy" numerous times between the sobs. She tried to contact her best friend but she didn't answer her phone nor her communicator.

Panicked, Trini checked her email as a last resort, hoping it would explain what was wrong with Kimberly.

There was one new email from the former Pink Ranger and when Trini read the content, her heart sank.

_I broke up with Tommy. _

Nothing else. No explanations why or how she was feeling but Trini knew that Kimberly was definitely not okay. Tommy was her first love and despite the long-distance relationship, Kimberly seemed to be besotted with Tommy as she continually gushed about her boyfriend on the phone or through an email to Trini.

What was up with this? If Tommy and Kimberly, the epitome of a golden couple, broke up, what chance did the rest of the ordinary folks have?

Trini's stomach heaved. Gosh, if she was this upset about their break-up, Kim would be devastated. Not to mention Tommy…

She felt her instincts instruct her as she hurriedly made her way over to Jason and Zack's dorm. She didn't care that it was just barely past seven, she had to see them. Jason was the former leader, he would know what to do.

She thumped on the door, only the slightest twinge of guilt that she was waking them up so early. From the door, she heard a groan and Zack yelling, 'Go away!'

'Jason, Zack?' Trini called as she continued to knock on the door. 'It's Trini. I need to speak you.'

Her next knock was stopped mid-way when Jason opened the door. She knew he had just been woken up judging from his mussed hair but eyes were wide-alert.

He was also shirtless, which didn't help the erratic beats of her heart.

'Trini,' Jason breathed, worry etched on his handsome face. 'What's wrong?'

He gently steered her into the room as if she was some sort of fragile glass and she would break. She stifled a burst of hysterical laughter. She was no doll. She was a tough warrior and she was the glue that held all her friends together. Yet right now, she didn't even know how to help her best friend.

He sat her on his bad and crouched down so he was eye-to-eye with her.

Taking her hands into his much larger ones, he murmured, 'What is it, Trini?'

There was just so much care in those chocolate eyes that Trini felt her eyes water up. To have someone care for you and have your interests well-placed before yours was incredible. The two of them had been rather close lately – the "unofficial couple" as Zack's new girlfriend, Yolande, would tease. But if Tommy and Kim couldn't make it, how could they?

'Kim broke up with Tommy,' she whispered.

Jason inhaled deeply and tightened his grip that it was almost painful.

'Are you sure?' he asked, while Zack sat bolt-right in his bed and exclaimed, 'That's warped, man!'

Trini nodded and suddenly the reality of her words sunk in.

'I don't know what to do. Kim left all these calls for me and I couldn't get back to her. I only found out through the email she sent and there was no real indication of how she felt but I know she must be hurting. I don't know what to do. Tommy's probably upset too but if he didn't tell me, he probably didn't want me to know.'

She knew she was babbling, probably incoherently, but she couldn't stop. She was in front of Jason, the former leader, he'd know what to do. He always did.

'Hey, shh,' Jason soothed. He got up and sat beside her, pulling her into his warm embrace. She flinched at the skin-to-skin contact (she was just wearing a tank top for her exercise) but sank deeper into his arms. 'We'll work it out, we'll all do something, you don't have to carry this all by yourself. Zack, check our emails to see if anyone's told us.'

Zack nodded grimly and jumped onto the computer.

'We'll get them back together, don't worry, Tri,' Zack grinned.

She smiled at the comment but she knew there was something missing. She looked up into Jason's concerned eyes and whispered a thought that was haunting her, 'What if they don't want to get back together?'

Jason frowned.

'What do you mean?'

Trini took in a hesitant breath and explained what logic was telling her.

'We all know Kim and she wouldn't have broken up with Tommy for no good reason but that doesn't change the fact that it's done. They're over. No matter the distance, no matter the challenges, Kim thought breaking up was best. She might not even consider a reunion.'

Jason's frowned deepened and Zack grimaced.

'Long-distance relationships are difficult,' Zack agreed as he turned back in his chair and typed on the keyboard. 'I wouldn't blame Kim.'

The three of them lapsed into a solemn silence as they recalled any form of relationships they had with home. Zack and Angela had called it quits after a month. She and Richie had stopped sending emails a couple months back and even her letters with Billy were sometimes up to three weeks.

'No emails,' Zack called back as he clicked on his screen. 'Same to you, Jase.'

So Kim hadn't informed anyone else and Tommy hadn't said anything either.

'Wait,' Jason said. 'When did you get these calls?'

'After my run, so roughly a bit after seven,' Trini answered. 'Her email was sent after all those calls.'

Jason glanced at his watch.

'Given our time difference, it's past two in the morning in Florida and past eleven at night in Angel Grove. Most people are asleep at that time.'

Trini shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't stop thinking about Kimberly; all alone in Florida, probably crying herself to sleep. She wished she could still teleport.

Jason noticed her slight tremble and ran his hands soothingly down her arms.

'How about this: Trini, you continue trying to contact Kim; she'd probably only want to talk to you. In the meantime, we'll also wait for any news from Angel Grove; it's pretty rude just asking Tommy outright. He and I are like brothers so I know he'd contact me sooner or later,' the former leader proposed.

Trini nodded her head in consent. The Rangers had always looked up to her as the one who was calm and the peacemaker that was supposed to always know what to do. But the leader was the one who always made the right plans.

'Thanks, Jase, that sounds good,' she smiled. She started to pull away but the sturdy male didn't budge and made her efforts pointless. 'I should go back to my room. I'm sorry about the meltdown but it's Kimbery and Tommy.'

Jason made her attempt of escape impossible by tightening his grip.

'You can come to me – us – any time for whatever reason. We're always, _always_ here for you,' he said sincerely.

Trini ducked her head, hiding the blush that was painting her skin due to his intense gaze.

'Same here,' she replied and finally pulled away.

With a final wave and final appreciation of a shirtless Jason Lee Scott, she exited the room.

No longer in the same proximity, Trini let loose the tear she'd been withholding. She didn't really know why she was crying. She had a hunch that she was crying on behalf of her best friend; agile, sweet Kimberly who had to go through a break-up by herself. She also liked to pretend that it wasn't due to the impossibility of her relationship with Jason progressing to more than friendship.

After all, if Kimberly and Tommy couldn't make it, there was no way in hell that there would ever be a Jason and Trini.


	8. Needed

**Needed**

Trini stared at him speechless. There was nothing grammatically incorrect with his sentence, but the meaning was incomprehensible.

'What?'

Jason sighed and avoided her gaze.

'Tommy needs someone to be the Gold Ranger, I offered,' he repeated in more or less the same words.

Offered. That was different to accepted. Offered meant that he, himself, volunteered to be a Power Ranger again. He was the one responsible for making himself leave Switzerland. He was the one making the choice.

'Trini…' Jason whispered dejectedly. He tried to touch her arm, but she moved away.

For the first time, she couldn't stand being touched by him. The touches had always been comforting but how could they be now in exchange for him leaving?

She looked up at him with large eyes.

'You're leaving.'

Jason clenched his jaw and ran a shaky hand through his head.

'I am, but the Rangers need me.'

_I need you_. She gritted her teeth in case she uttered the words that were screaming painfully in her head.

'I understand,' she replied hoarsely. She did. Really. If the Power Rangers were struggling, who else would be the best recruit other than Jason Lee Scott?

'Trini…' he repeated again.

She hated how there was a pleading tone in his voice. She hated how she could melt just from a simple molten gaze from him. She hated how he was leaving. She hated how she fooled herself into thinking that perhaps he had some sort of romantic feelings towards her.

She hated! Hated!

Taking a deep breath, she tried to shake her rage off took a few steps further away from him. He kept trying to touch her, but for once, she didn't want him to.

'Look, Jase, there's nothing more to it,' she said firmly. It surprised her how her voice was shaking with her lack of current self-control. 'You're going back to Angel Grove. It's no biggie. I'll miss you once you're gone but hey, we're still friends. We'll still keep in contact.'

To her horror, tears were staring to fill her eyes. It was as if she wished to believe her words, but she knew the possibility of them not coming true. What if their friendships faltered due to the lack of contact? They had all experienced how long distances placed a strain on relationships and friendships. They both didn't have to mention how they knew he wasn't coming back. It wasn't like he could casually waltz back into the Peace Conference anyway.

She suddenly found herself pressed tightly into his chest. Her tears erupted into cries of heartbreak as she clutched at his shirt and buried her head into the safe haven of his chest that she had known for the last couple of months.

It was so unfair. Why did he have to go back? Why couldn't there be someone else? What if he was injured? What if – what if?

Trini swallowed and tried to stop the bombarding images of Jason in various accidents.

'I'm going to miss you so much,' Jason whispered brokenly into her hair.

_Then why leave? Why offer?_ Trini wanted to yell, but she was supposed to be the rational one. She wasn't supposed to be selfish either. If it was between the lives of the citizens of Angel Grove and her unrequited feelings, of course Angel Grove would be the first choice.

But why did it have to hurt so damn much?

She pulled back and wiped at her face. She couldn't stand looking at his face; her emotions would be stark on her face and she didn't want him to pity her.

'There are some things I could say…but it would make our farewell even more unbearable,' Jason grounded.

Trini raised her eyebrows in disbelief. If he could "say some things" but didn't want to, why bother mentioning it?

'Trini,' he started again. He was trying to catch her gaze, but she refused to meet his. 'You know I would never leave you if I didn't think you could look after yourself. You're capable, independent and intelligent; I know you'll be fine.'

Trini scoffed; the hurt and disbelief overriding over any other logical feelings she had.

'So you came to Geneva to look out for me? Because I _used_ to be helpless?' she asked sarcastically.

'No, you know it's not like that,' Jason stressed. 'Please, Trini, don't make this any harder.'

He wanted her to take it easy that he was deserting her to jump into dangerous robot-fighting territories? Had he lost his sanity to Zedd? Then again, he wasn't her boyfriend. She had no claim over him.

'You're right,' she said sobering. 'I shouldn't stop you from fulfilling what you believe is right. I will always support your decisions, no matter how hard they are.'

Jason sighed relieved and reached over to squeeze her hand. She flinched at the tight grasp but didn't pull away.

'It isn't an easy decision, but I promise I will make Angel Grove a safer place for you to return to,' he vowed, his eyes burning with sincerity.

She rolled her eyes, unable to play the docile, obedient, good friend due to how her best male friend was leaving.

'Here I was, thinking I was capable, independent and intelligent,' she mused.

Jason's eyes softened, unfazed at how she was attacking him.

'You are, more so now before we left Angel Grove,' he agreed. 'But I still don't like you in areas prone to random alien attacks.'

_Likewise_, Trini thought with irony. Once upon a time, Trini had fancied that there was an underlying reason behind his possessiveness. She was wrong, among other things. He was like that with all his friends.

'Same here,' she replied. 'Be safe.'

Jason smirked, more playful now that the tension had passed. Well, the majority of it had passed.

'I'm going to be a Gold Ranger, what could be wrong?'

Trirni rolled her eyes and playfully punched him the arm. Ever the gentleman, he pretended to feel her attack and mock-winced.

'Don't do anything too silly, or else I'd follow you all the way back to Angel Grove to save your backside,' she threatened.

The mood shifted, and the carefree expression in his eyes suddenly intensified.

'Be careful what you say, Kwan, I may hold you to it.'

There she went again. Attaching meaning to meaningless things. Her heart had fluttered at his words as if he had indirectly asked her to come back too.

But he hadn't said that. Her imagination just willed her to think so.

'Then you must write or call me every day so I know you're okay,' she said, trying to break free from the sudden suffocating air around them.

It broke when he grinned at her.

'Of course, Trini. Always.'

…

Ending Note: Massive apologies for the late update, I have recently rediscovered my love for Power Rangers. I hope to finish this one soon. Thanks again for the support!


End file.
